Sonic Underground: A New Journey
by DetRoid434
Summary: Caleb, a boy with a normal life, is sent to Mobotropolis by the Oracle of Delphius, in order to assist the Sonic Underground and their quest. Co worked with sakuraphoenix.
1. Prologue: From Earth to Mobius

**Hello! I do not own the people of Sonic. They belong to SEGA! I also do not own the OC appearing in this chapter. She belongs to...**

**Sakuraphoenix: ME!**

**Me: How did you get in... *see's front door opened* Right! Anyway...Time for the show! **

_Another boring hour left till summer break. I'm glad EVIT is over. Before I forget. My name is Caleb...Caleb Wolf to be exact. I'm turning 16 this month and I'm in a relationship but I'll cover that later._

"Caleb..." Spadafino spoke to me.

_I snapped out of my thoughts._

"Yes, Frau Spadafino." I replied. (1)

_Yes...I'm in Earth/Space science right now. Before Spadafino could say something to me, the bell rung marking summer break for me. I couldn't wait to talk to my girlfriend. My girlfriend is Naomi...Naomi Jones. She and I have been dating for 2 months now. I hope she's done with school today. I got to my house and my mom walked up to me, wanting to tell me something._

"Caleb. I'll be gone for a month for vacation. I know you can behave yourself while I'm gone." My mom stated.

"Okay! Have fun." I uttered.

_My mom left for her vacation. I got onto Facebook and video called Naomi who wrote in the chat box that her mother was gone for a month as well. While Naomi and I were video chatting, I was doing a sonic marathon of Sonic Underground. It only had one season so it was never finished._

"Yeah sweetheart. I'm finishing the first episode of it." I said because I seen every episode like 50 times.

"Okay honey." Naomi spoke while winking at me.

_We were talking for a good couple of hours before I brought something up._

"I'll talk to you in the morning, babe. I'm hitting the hay. Ich liebe dich! Night." I said while tired. (2)

"Okay. Wo ai ni! Night." Naomi replied while smiling. (3)

_I logged off Facebook then shutdown my laptop and headed for bed. Later that night, someone came into my room and spoke to me._

"Your time is near, Caleb." He stated.

"Wait till morning! Okay." I replied sleepily before I knew who was talking to me.

_He was about to use his magic on me before I spoke._

"Wait a minute!" I exclaimed while springing out of my bed.

"You're the Oracle of Delphius!"

"I see you know about me from Sonic Underground." Oracle stated.

"Yeah but why are you here anyway?" I asked.

"I will explain when you get to my cave." Oracle told me.

"Okay." I replied.

_I got everything I needed then the Oracle transported me to Mobotroplis. When I arrived, I saw Robotnik starting to take over but I escaped to the Oracle's cave where he explained everything. He then began to teach me his spells from his books to me. Couple of days later, Oracle told me that I was ready. I nodded before walking out of his cave to which I began to sing._

_(Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_

_Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone [Yeahh]_

_And there isn't anything they could have said or done_

_And everyday I see you on your own and I can't believe that you're alone but I overheard your girls and this is what they said._

_Looking for a_

_Looking for that_

_You're looking for a boyfriend_

_I see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be there_

_Don't be scared to come put your trust in me_

_Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend_

_Can't fight that, let me down_

_You know I'm coming right back_

_I don't care at all what you done before all I really want is to be your..._

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_

_Let me take a little moment to the right words [To find the right words]_

_So when I kick it to you it ain't something that you've heard [Something that you've heard]_

_I don't know what kind of guy you prefer but I know I gotta put myself or worse_

_See I think got the kind of love that you deserve and I heard_

_That you're looking for a boyfriend I see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be there_

_Don't be scared to come put your trust in me can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend_

_Can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back_

_I don't care at all what you done before all I really want is to be your..._

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_

_If you tell me where, I'm waiting here everyday like slum dog millionaire_

_Bigger than the Twilight love affair I'll be here girl I swear_

_Looking for looking for that you're looking for a boyfriend I see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be there_

_Don't be scared to come put your trust in me can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend_

_Can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back_

_I don't at all what you done before all I really want is to be your..._

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend_

_All I really want is to be your!) _(4)

_I went inside after I finished the song. It will be a long future ahead of me and a new chapter opens for this person. _

**(1) Frau means "Mrs" in german**

**(2) Ich liebe dich means "I love you" in German**

**(3) Wo ai ni means "I love you" in Chinese**

**(4) This was sung in the show called, "Big Time Rush"**

******How will Caleb find his way though this strange new world? Find out next time but for now...This is DetRoid434 signing off and saying Good Luck to everyone! *while kissing sakuraphoenix***


	2. Origin- Beginning

**Hey! It me, DetRoid434. I know...I know! I just finished writing this chapter before the week of my final for my first hour class. I then finished typing this up today and sent it to Sakuraphoenix. I also had a bad streak of luck today but anyway...this is done! FINALLY! Disclaimer time. Take it away, Sakuraphoenix!**

**Sakuraphoenix: Thanks, DetRoid! He does not own any of the Sonic characters nor the song that's in this chapter. Both the Sonic characters and song belongs to SEGA! He does not own the OC appearing in this chapter as well. She belongs to me.**

**Me: Thanks for the disclaimer. Time to...ROCK AND ROLL!**

"There was a time when Robotropolis was beautiful. It was then a peaceful city known as Mobotroplis. But just after my children were born the evil Dr. Robotnik used his technology to turn our world into a place of terror. As the source of Robotnik's money, the aristocrats were left to play while our people were roboticized and became slaves. Our Royal family was outlawed, a priced placed on our heads. Then, the Oracle of Delphius revealed a prophecy to me." Queen spoke.

"Someday, you will reunite with your children to become the council of four and overthrow Robotnik. But there is a price, your highness." Oracle replied.

_The Oracle then showed Aleena the prophecy of it happening._

"For the prophecy to be fulfilled, I had to give up my babies." Queen stated.

_Queen Aleena places her children on doorsteps but Manic was then stolen away by a thief and was brought to Farrel. Years later in the Oracle's cave. I was talking to him._

"What do you mean, Orc?" I said shockingly.

"I gave her the prophecy years ago." Oracle uttered.

"Naomi probably has forgotten about me… but this has to come first." I said.

_The Oracle then showed me, Naomi getting onto Facebook on her iTouch then saying to herself, "Where are you sweetie?"_

**Third Person P.O.V.**

"Have you been studying your lessons, Manic?" Farrel asked.

"Yep!" Manic replied.

"Well then..." Farrel said

"One sec!" Manic replied while putting the drumsticks away.

_Manic walks past Farrel and steals the wallet._

"Oh my! Where is my wallet?" Farrel asked while searching for it.

_Manic then shows the wallet._

"Well done, lad! You're a good boy, a wonderful student! And as a reward...now where did I...well they were right over..." Farrel said while looking for the sticks.

_Manic beats on the bench with the drumsticks he took from Farrel._

"Hahaha!" Farrel spoke while laughing.

"Rippin' sticks man!" Manic said while jumping onto Farrel before saying, "Thanks Farrel!"

"Always get the finest my boy!" Farrel stated.

_With Sonia. Lady Windimere saw Sonia on a ledge and panicked._

"Sonia, no! Come down from there instantly!" Lady Windimere said worried.

"Okay!" Sonia replied while jumping down from the ledge

"Good gracious child!" Lady Windimere said.

_Sonia goes to the piano and plays it then after 5 minutes. She stops and turns to Windimere._

"Now my I go out and play?" Sonia asked.

"Of course my dear." Lady Windimere said.

_With Sonic…_

"Come on Sonic, bath time!" the man said

"No bath! No bath!" Sonic replied while revving

"Sonic Hedgehog. I thought I said no revving in the house!" Man spoke

"Rev Yes! Bath No!" Sonic said

"Well then I guess I'll just have to eat all those chili-dogs by myself!" Man replied while winking to his wife

_Sonic stops revving_

"Rub 'n' scrub time!" Sonic said while playing his guitar

_Later that night. A SWATbot vehicle was approaching the house._

"Sonic, listen to me. Run as fast as you can to Uncle Chuck's- don't stop and don't look back!" Man spoke

"Why? What about you?" Sonic asked

"We'll be okay Sonic but ya know what I need to see? The biggest rev you've ever done!" Man replied

"Really? You want me to rev?" Sonic spoke

"Sure do, pal- let's see it!" Man said

"We love you, son." Wife spoke

"Go Sonic! Go!" Man yelled

_Sonic revved as fast as he could but then the SWATbots arrived_

"Citizen- You are under arrest!" SWATbot said

_Sonic stops and sees the house on fire_

"Oh no! Noooooo!" Sonic yelled while crying next to the house

"Sonny!" Uncle Chuck spoke

"Uncle Chuck!" Sonic said while still crying

"It's gonna be alright sonny-boy..." Uncle Chuck replied

**Naomi's P.O.V.**

_I headed to my journalism class but it's been weeks since I last talked to my boyfriend. I got to my journalism class and then onto Facebook to check to see if he was online or not and he's not._

"Sweetheart? Where are you?" I said while worried

**Third Person P.O.V.**

_A year passed since Sonic moved in with Chuck, and was sitting down on the bed while playing his guitar._

"It'll take all of your speed to get through that prototype shield Robotnik's putting up, Sonny!" Uncle Chuck said

"No problemo, Uncle Chuck... FAST is my middle name!" Sonic replied while strumming his guitar

"Can't argue with that- hehehe... But just remember- you can't let Robotnik seize ya- keep your speed up!" Chuck said

"Yeah. What's up with that Unc? How come I have to be so careful?" Sonic replied

"Because if he found out who's taking out of all his factories, he'd be hunting you all the time!" Uncle Chuck said before seeing the time

"Whoa, come on boy- jelly and jam time!"

"That's JUICE and jam, Unc!" Sonic replied

_Both of them laughed at that one._

"Ok boy! Be careful, good luck Sonic!" Uncle Chuck spoke

_Sonic then left the base to take out the factory._

**Caleb's P.O.V.**

_I was outside of the Oracle's cave when Queen Aleena came up to me. She noticed that something was troubling me._

"What's wrong?" Queen Aleena asked

"I miss someone, Queen Aleena." I replied

"Please, call me Aleena, and who do you miss." Aleena said

"I miss my girlfriend. I think she feels like I left her. I'm just a terrible boyfriend." I spoke

_I walked back into the cave and started to learn new spells that the Oracle wanted me to learn_

**Third Person P.O.V. - 5 minutes ago**

"Shield status!" Robotnik spoke

"Shields ready, sir." Robot Yellow calculated

"Good, activate!" Robotnik commanded

_The shield appeared around the factory_

"Now if the resistance uses their secret weapon then they'll be in for a BIG surprise! HAHAHAHA!"

_Couple of miles away. Sonic was talking to Uncle Chuck on his communicator._

"You don't have to do this, Sonny!" Uncle Chuck said

"Got to, Uncle Chuck! If I don't bust through that force field then that Robuttnik'll put 'em round every factory! Not to worry, been practicing, Unc! Gotta do it to it! See ya!" Sonic replied

_Sonic ends the transmission and goes to destroy the factory. _

_**Back with Robuttnik…**_

"Prepare to lift off!" Robotnik ordered

"Sir, motion sensors detect fast approaching object." Robot Yellow said

"Radar?" Robuttnik spoke

"Too low sir." Robot Yellow told him

"Aah...can't wait!" Robotnik said with glee

_Sonic heard his uncle talking to him while he is trying to get a lot of speed._

"Arg...Just...a little...faster!" Sonic said

"Almost there sonny! Give it all you got!" Uncle Chuck encouraged Sonic

"No way I'm stopping! Just...a little more... Yeeahhh!" Sonic said in joy as he penetrates the force field and it disappears

"It destroyed my force field! Nothing can be that fast! What is it?" Robotnik ordered

"Yes!" Sonic spoke while planting bombs

_Robotnik's factory alarms are going off_

"Explosives! The factory's going to blow! Lift off- military speed!" Robotnik yelled

_Robotnik's ship takes off but gets caught in the explosion and the yellow robot hits Robotnik_

"Get off me you stupid bag of bolts!" Robotnik ordered as he punched the robot away

"Analysis of secret weapon is now complete." Robot Yellow spoke while dizzy

"Excellent! Report!" Robotnik said

"Sensors indicate that the subject is blue, sir." Robot Yellow told Robotnik

"BLUE?! That's all?!" Robotnik replied while starting to get mad

"Yes sir." Robot Yellow said

"GRRR!" Robotnik angrily yelled

**Third Person P.O.V- Present Time**

"You got 'em bad, Sonny. Robotnik won't recover from that for a while. I'm gonna see if I can find a doctor, Sonny. Don't you do nothing stupid while I'm gone, you hear me?" Uncle Chuck said while leaving

_He left and then the Oracle appears_

"What? Who?" Sonic spoke tiredly

"The time has come, Sonic." Oracle told him

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" Sonic said

"Sonic, your destiny awaits!" Oracle replied

"Yeah, tell it to wait outside- I'm too tired to care!" Sonic told him while rolling onto his left side

"Easily remedied..." Oracle said

_Oracle then used his powers to restore Sonic's energy_

"Gooood Mooooorning Robotropolis! Oh yeah. I'm up...I'm wide awake? How'd you do that? And who are you?" Sonic spoke while turning to the Oracle

"I am the Oracle of Delphius!" Oracle said while introducing himself

"The what of who? Oh okay, I'm dreaming, right?" Sonic replied

_Oracle makes a table full of chili-dogs appear and Sonic saw this_

"Whoa, this dream is WAY past cool!" Sonic excitedly said while drooling

_Sonic gets up and starts eating_

"Now that I have your attention, it is time you found out who you are- Prince Sonic!" Oracle told him

"PRINCE?!" Sonic shockingly said

"Yes, Prince Sonic. And you are not alone in your quest." Oracle replied

"Yeah I know. I got Unc and the other Freedom Fighters!" Sonic spoke

"You also have a brother and a sister!" Oracle told him

_Sonic spits a chili-dog_

"What?!" Sonic yelled

**_In Robotnik's Headquarters_**

"Enter, bounty hunters." Robotnik ordered

_The bounty hunters then entered_

"Oh sir, thanks you for seeing us sir! How may we serve your Royal Greatness? Your wish is our command, sir! You have only to ask, your amazingness!" Sleet said

"What I want from you is for you to swear to my service!" Robotnik yelled to sleet and Dingo

"Oh yes, your most powerfulness! We are deeply flattered, but you see sir, we are independent contractors" Sleet replied

"Yeah, we're in... erm... in... we work... by ourselves!" Dingo spoke

"SILENCE! From now on, you work for me!" Robotnik told them

"Oh but sir, we have other..."

_Sleet started to say before Robotnik fires lasers at Sleet and Dingo_

"Then again, perhaps it is time we made a... a change!" Sleet finished saying

"Excellent... I knew you'd see it my way."

_Robotnik then points to the monitor and continues to talk._

"This is the Freedom Fighters' secret weapon. It has plagued me for over a year... and I want it found and destroyed! Do you understand?" Robotnik asked to Sleet and Dingo

"Leave it to us, sir! Whatever it is, consider it destroyed!" Sleet replied

_**At Uncle Chuck's home…**_

"Sorry about spitting the chili on you, Orc... Wow! A brother and a sister! But where are they?!" Sonic spoke

"They are close. But to find them, you must sing the song that is in your heart, young hedgehog." Oracle said before disappearing

"Hey! Whoa, whoa- wait! What song? How come nobody ever says what they mean? Song in my heart?! What does that mean? Whoa, my medallion..." Sonic replied while picking up the guitar

**Naomi's P.O.V.**

_I just arrived in the practice rooms in my school, and into the room with the only good piano in the whole school that was actually tuned right! Is the school so in debt that they're willing to buy flat-screen TV's for the hallways and not tune the pianos?! I stretched my fingers, and was about to practice without even realizing something that was about to happen._

_**Third Person P.O.V.- Song: Someday**_

_*Sonic & Caleb: There's something missing_

_Something's not quite right_

_And I can feel it calling to me every night_

_Sonia & Naomi: A little voice inside_

_Tells me someone is out there_

_And I must never give up_

_Searching everywhere_

_Sonia, Manic & Naomi: Someday!_

_Sonic & Caleb: We are gonna be together_

_Sonia, Manic & Naomi: Someday!_

_Sonic & Caleb: Life will be so much better_

_Sonia, Manic & Naomi: Someday!_

_Sonic & Caleb: We will build a bond no one can break_

_Sonia, Manic & Naomi: Someday!_

_Sonic & Caleb: No more dark clouds above_

_Sonia, Manic & Naomi: Someday!_

_Sonic & Caleb: United in the light of love_

_Sonia, Manic & Naomi: Someday!_

_Sonic & Caleb: The story can only end one way_

_We'll be together someday!_

_(guitar solo)_

_Sonia, Manic & Naomi: Someday!_

_Sonic & Caleb: We are gonna be together_

_Sonia, Manic & Naomi: Someday!_

_Sonic & Caleb: Life will be so much better_

_Sonia, Manic & Naomi: Someday!_

_Sonic & Caleb: We will build a bond no one can break... yeah..._

_Sonia, Manic & Naomi: Someday!_

_Sonic & Caleb: No more dark clouds above_

_Sonia, Manic & Naomi: Someday!_

_Sonic & Caleb: United in the light of love_

_Sonia, Manic & Naomi: Someday!_

_Sonic & Caleb: The story can only end one way_

_We'll be together_

_Sonia, Manic & Naomi: Someday!_

_Sonic & Caleb: Someday, be together_

_Someday!*_

"What was that?" Manic asked

"What was that?" Sonia spoke

**Naomi's P.O.V.**

"Sweetie..." I said while depressed and also holding my heart

**Caleb's P.O.V.**

"Babe. I love you. Wo yong yuan ai ni." I thought (1)

**Third Person P.O.V**

"They're out there!" Sonic said

_**In Robotnik's HQ…**_

"Freeze frame and enlarge." Sleet said while looking at the monitor before continuing

"How can anything go that fast?"

"It uh... slows down when it hits that red thing." Dingo spoke

"Well, well, well, once in a while you do come up with something, don't you?" Sleet asked before looking back at the monitor

_Sleet then points to a spot on the monitor_

"Advance to point of contact, extract image and enlarge. Aha! It's not a machine..." Sleet started to say before Robotnik interrupted him after seeing the monitor

"HEDGEHOG! It's a blasted HEDGEHOG?!" Robotnik interrupted Sleet

"Yes sir, would you like us to..." Sleet started to speak

"No, dismissed!" Robotnik yelled

"But your greatness..." Sleet said

"Dismissed!" Robotnik yells at them and they leave before he continued

"Hmm… could it be THEM? If it is...the prophecy!"

_He then plays a hologram of his encounter with the Oracle_

"Robotnik, your days of tyranny are numbered!" Oracle spoke

"Guards! Argh!" Robotnik said but the Oracle used his powers to stop him from moving

"You will listen! One day, Queen Aleena and her three children will form the council of four. On that day, your reign of tyranny will end!" Oracle told him

_The hologram then ended_

"They're still out there! Then I'm declaring war on the Resistance!" Robotnik yelled to the air

_In the town. Sonic plays guitar in a club but then Manic's medallion glowed and he heard Sonic's playing_

"Ah! I've heard that riff before!" Manic spoke

"Where? I don't hear any music!" Farrel replied

"Meet you back at the hideout!" Manic said while giving a bag to Farrel

"Manic? Are you okay, kid?" Farrel uttered

"I'm cool, Farrel- later!" Manic told Farrel then leaves to the club

_With Sonia and Bartleby…_

"Good Grief Sonia, what kind of place have you brought us to?" Bartleby spoke

"Hush Bartleby. I know there's a club around here somewhere and I've heard the music there really rocks!" Sonia replied

"Simply cannot wait!" Bartleby said

_Sonia's Medallion glows and she too hears Sonic's playing_

"Huh? Hmm… I know that song!" Sonia excitedly utter

"What song? Oh wonderful, you drag me to the bowels of the city to hear imaginary music... how could it get any better!" Bartleby whined

_In the bar. Sonic was playing the guitar._

"Mind if I sit in, dude?" Manic asks before getting onto the drums and plays

"You guys are great!" Sonia tells Sonic and Manic before playing the piano

_The trio plays music but then SWATbots arrive and destroy the wall._

"Who are you guys?" Sonia asks

"We're your brothers!" Sonic said

"We are?" Manic spoke

"I'll get you out of here- meet me in the public square in 2 hours- I'll fill you in!" Sonic told them while getting all of them out

_**At Buttnik's HQ**_

"Monitor 1, repeat footage, freeze!" Robotnik said while looking at the monitor before continuing

"Bring up Queen Aleena's brats! Execute retinal scan!"

"Processing..." Computer spoke

"Your raids were very efficient, luckily for you!" Robotnik told Sleet

"Retinal Scan Complete." Computer replied

"Well?" Robotnik asked

"Retinal match confirmed for all three subjects. Probability 100%" Computer said

"It's them! Cross search against all known citizens!" Robotnik barked

"One match only, Sonia- Daughter of Lady Windimere." Computer told him

"Seize the girl and Lady Windimere too!" Robotnik ordered

_Manic arrives back at the hideout but Farrel wasn't there_

"Farrel! Farrel?" Manic asked in a worried tone but then he finds a piece of Farrel's clothing

_Sonia was doing her hair before she heard something from the other room. She opened her door a bit._

"Citizen. You Are Under Arrest!" SWATbot spoke

_She see's Lady Windimere being dragged away by SWATBots_

"Let go of me you brutes!" Lady Windimere said before turning to Sonia and spoke

"Run Sonia, Run!"

"Ooh... pretty..." Dingo uttered while seeing Sonia

"Oh no!" Sonia replied while running away

"Halt Citizen. You Are Under Arrest!" A SWATbot told Sonia

_**At the public square**_

"And they've got my Uncle Chuck!" whined Sonic

"We must find Lady Windimere!" Sonia spoke

"And Farrel!" Manic added

"You're right! Let's do it to it!" Sonic told them

_I appeared with the Oracle but I covered my face with a mask_

**Caleb/Masked Person's P.O.V.**

"I am sorry young hedgehogs- I'm afraid you are too late." Oracle spoke before he had me show them Uncle Chuck, Lady Windimere and Farrel robotized

"No!" All three of them screamed

"It can't be!" Sonia spoke

"It is time for you to explore the power of your medallions!" I said

"I always wondered why I had this!" Sonia replied

"Yeah and why I couldn't bear to take it off!" Manic added to Sonia

"Are you ready to begin the journey?" Oracle asked them

"Journey? What journey? We have to fight Robotnik..." Sonic was saying before I interrupted him

"And to fight him, you must make this journey of discovery and bonding! You have powers within you!" I uttered

"We do?" Manic asked

"Powers which you will need to fulfill on your quest. Follow this map and remember, you must learn to work with each other- the fate of Mobius is in your hands!" Oracle finished

_The Oracle and I disappeared but we left the map._

**Third Person P.O.V.**

"And who was that?" Sonia asked

"We've got a long way to go." Sonic said while looking at the map before closing it and finished saying

"Come on. I'll explain on the way."

"I'm all alone now..." Sonia cried

"Not a chance, sis!" Sonic replied

**(1) Meaning 'I love you forever' in Chinese**

**There you have it, the next chapter. What would Caleb do to help the trio and how did Naomi hear Caleb's singing from Mobius to Earth. Find out in the next chapter of Sonic Underground: A New Journey! This is DetRoid434 saying, "Peace out!" Viel Gluck to all! Bis spatter!**


	3. Origin- Getting To Know You

**Hey, it's me, Detroid434. I know! I've been AWOL since my last update for this story but I'm back with a new chapter. I've been busy that I completely forgot about this story till last week. I started school 2 weeks ago from today but with my schedule that I have, I'll be trying to update more than ever. Anyway, I'll go right into the disclaimer right now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic Characters nor the Song that appears in this chapter. They belong to SEGA. I also do not own Naomi. She belongs to my girlfriend Sakuraphoenix.**

**Enjoy! This will start from Naomi's POV**

_I was tossing and turning while thinking about my boyfriend. Was he gone? Did he find a new girlfriend? No! I couldn't think about that. I knew he wouldn't do that to me. It's thanks to him that I didn't have a broken heart. He saved me from having that which I thanked him for. He's a sweet, kind, and wonderful man that I will always love. But why can't I sleep? I woke up and saw that it was only 4:30 AM. Dang! I...I need answers but...how can I get them?_

"Sweetie...where have you gone?" I said

_I finally fell back asleep but I was lucky that it was a Sunday when I did go back to sleep. Ever since my boyfriend disappeared, I've been having strange dreams of Caleb fighting against someone while on what might have been Mobius. Why am I dreaming these dreams? Is this a vision to tell me where my boyfriend was at? Later that morning, I woke at 5:05 AM and it was still dark. Yeah, my room was pretty dark so it's not good for me. I needed a lamp in my bedroom but my mother won't buy me one! It's been a month since my boyfriend disappeared and I'm almost done with school because of it. I should be looking forward to graduation, but with Caleb missing, I couldn't really focus. I heard a voice telling me that my hair was on fire but I didn't believe the voice and kept on sleeping, or at least trying to. I heard it once more but this time, it was clearer. I woke up thinking my hair was on fire before I looked and saw a figure. Could it be? My vision was a bit blurry with both it being so early and that I wasn't wearing my glasses, but then the figure spoke._

"Hello babe." The figure spoke

_D...Did I just hear what I thought I just heard? It couldn't be, could it?_

"Caleb? Is that you sweetie?" I replied tiredly

"Yes it is." Caleb uttered

_It was my boyfriend! H...He came back and I was so relieved but he should know not to scare me like that._

"You scared me to death!" I roared at Caleb

_Caleb started to laugh at it but then I glared at him with a death stare which made him shut up._

"It's not funny." I said while starting to get mad

"Sorry, I didn't mean to but I guess you don't want me anymore." Caleb whined

_I knew that I couldn't get mad at him at all. I would never ever do that. EVER! He was my boyfriend after all. He saved me from having a broken heart that a girl would have had when their boyfriend breaks up with them. I never had one since he saved me from it. I always forgive him, no matter what. I got out of my bed and walked over to him but when I tried to hug him...I couldn't. W...What's going on here? Why can't I hug my own boyfriend?_

"Why can't I hug you?" I asked

"Because I'm projecting myself to speak to you, babe." Caleb told me

"Oh..." I said in a sad tone

_To my surprise, he became solid for a minute and kissed me on the lips to which I blushed brick red but before I could return the kiss, Caleb was starting to fade. Why? Why did this have to happen! I... I finally get to see my boyfriend in person for once but it now has to end. I.. .I was on the verge of crying. I didn't want this end. Not now... not ever! He meant the whole world to me because he was my world. He was cheered me up when I was down and Matt couldn't do that. He was there for me before I got a broken heart._

"Babe...Remember this. Wo ai ni." Caleb spoke with a smile before fading away completely

_I went into crying mode. I get to see my boyfriend in person for the first time but then it had to end. W-Why did this have to happen to a girl like me? I... I need answers but where can I get them? My boyfriend faded away to someplace and I don't know who to ask now. I kept crying nonstop. I miss my boyfriend so much that... that I wanted to be with him but how can I if I don't know where he's at. I then heard a voice saying "Your time is near, Naomi Jones." W...whose voice was that? All I couldn't stop thinking about was my boyfriend. Tears came down while my vision became blurry because of my tears. I felt like I just wanted to commit suicide and just die because of this pain I was going through._

"Wo ai ni, sweetie." I said thru my tears

**Back on Mobius- Third Person POV**

"Now that Robotnik had identified my children, he would not rest until he found them." Aleena spoke

**Robotnik's Base**

"Find those hedgehogs or you'll get to inspect my prison, PERSONALLY!" Robotnik ordered

"Three little hedgehogs? I still don't understand, sir. What harm could they possibly..." Sleet started to say

"Queen Aleena's brats can destroy everything! FIND THEM!" Robotnik ordered

_Caleb was in a vent, undetected by Robotnik's alarms, and he overheard their conversation._

_"I can't let him get Queen Aleena nor her kids."_Caleb said in thought

_He then left back to the Oracle's cave._

"Yes, your grace. Leave it to us, sir!" Sleet replied

_Robotnik then left the room while Dingo stares at the picture of Sonia and daydreamed. Dingo really had fleas for brains. Sleet tried to snap Dingo out of the daydream._

"What are you doing, you oaf?" Sleet asked Dingo

"She's pretty..." Dingo randomly said while thinking about Sonia

"And you're ugly! Now let's get to work!" Sleet yelled at Dingo before grabbing him and going

**At the hideout that Sonic, Sonia and Manic were at**

"AAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHH! Get it away from me!" Sonia cried

"What? What is it?" Sonic asked while speeding into the room

"Under the bed! Get it out! Get it out!" Sonia yelled after pointing underneath the bed

"Get what?" Manic asked in confusion

_Sonic and Manic check under the bed and saw a mouse that then ran off somewhere. Boy… was this a joke or what?!_

"A MOUSE?! Every force in Robotropolis is on our butts and you're wigging out over a mouse?" Sonic exclaimed

_Manic and Sonic made eye contact with each other before saying at the same time:_

"We're in trouble!"

_Sonic and Manic started to leave before Sonia spoke up._

"Wait! Where's the maid? I'd like my breakfast now!" Sonia asked

"Definitely trouble!" Sonic and Manic spoke in union once again

**Within Sleet and Dingo's vehicle…**

"Ooh, we've got them now!" Sleet responded

"So now, do we call Robotnik?" Dingo asked

"To catch three little hedgehogs?" Sleet wondered

**Back in the hideout**

"North through the marsh of Melador and into the badlands. Ewww! Gross!" Sonia said in disgust

"So, where do we wind up?" Sonic asked

"Right here in Weslock!" Sonia replied while pointing to it on the map

"Well, wherever it is, we gotta get out of here and fast!" Sonic panicked

"Now? But I can't leave! Not without my matched luggage and some new clothes, and…!" Sonia told Sonic

"Sorry, this is what you get!" Sonic exclaimed while throwing a backpack at Sonia

"Does it come in purple?" Sonia asked

"Hey man, why the speed?" Manic chimed in

_Suddenly, a SWATbot bursts through the door. Talk about bad timing for the hedgehogs while it's good timing for the enemy._

"Priority one- Hedgehogs!" the SWATbot said with no emotions

"Get in the basement, middle of the hall. I'll hold him off!" Sonic spoke while going to attack the SWATbot

_Sonia and Manic left Sonic to deal with the SWATbot but was handling it badly because the SWATbot grabbed Sonic and threw him into a wall. That's got to hurt, big time._

"Phew! This is NOT a good start!" Sonic said in panic

_Manic and Sonia stopped at the door and thought about their brother_

"You go ahead! I'll get the bot's attention!" Manic starting saying before running and coming in front of the bot before continuing

"Hey bolt-head!"

_The SWATbot turns to Manic and picks him up_

"Aw, nice diversion bro!" Sonic said while being a smartass right there

**Outside of the hideout**

"This is taking too long. Go in and help the metal-head! Go!" Sleet commanded

"You mean...through the door there?" Dingo stupidly asked while pointing to the door

"No, through the WALL, genius!" Sleet sarcastically said

"Okie-dokie!" Dingo replied

_Dingo literally runs right through the wall while Sleet shrugs at it. Talk about asking the wrong question, Dingo. Though when he burst through the wall, he ran into Sonia._

**Back within the hideout**

"Not so fast, not so fast, metal-mouth!" Sonic spoke while lunging at the bot

_Sonic leaps onto the SWATbot's head, which immediately starts spinning fast and Sonic is starting to get sick from it._

"Whoa! Manic! Control panel in arm. Shut it off!" Sonic said while becoming sick

"Come on, come on! There!" Manic replied while getting one of his hands free

_Manic then shut the SWATbot down. Talk about close call._

"Phew! Thanks dude!" Manic spoke

"No problemo! Let's grab Sonia and blast out of here!" Sonic tiredly said

**In the middle of the hall…**

"Oh I'd love to go with you and visit Dr. Robotnik! Would you be a sweetheart and get my coat for me." Sonia pleaded

"Oh, yeah. Sure, sure!" Dingo said enthusiastically

"It's right in there." Sonia said while pointing to the basement

_Sonia opened the door and pushed Dingo through, making him have a very nice trip, pun intended._

"Sonia! You okay?" Sonic asked as he raced for Sonia

"Not just okay. Thanks to me, a bad guy's out of commission, down there. Isn't that great?" Sonia asked as she pointed to the basement

"Well, that was our escape route." Sonic said with disappointment in his voice

"Oh." Said Sonia

"But luckily, the bad guys gave us another one." Said Sonic

"Which, unfortunately, you won't be able to use. Move back. Move back, please." Sleet said as he pointed a gun at them

_Not like they had a choice._

"I'm afraid you're gonna have to come along with me." Sleet said before he got his impression on the basement door

"I couldn't find your coat Sonia." Dingo said as he turned to face the siblings

"Time for plan b." said Sonic

"What's that?" asked Manic

"Same as plan a. The basement." Sonic said before grabbing Manic's and Sonia's arms, and revving down into the basement

**Caleb's POV**

_I was back in the Oracle's cave after an hour. I wanted to stay longer with Naomi but I just couldn't. This had to come first. She missed me so badly that it hurts me that I'm apart from her. What can I do? I'm a terrible boyfriend that can't keep his girlfriend happy. Where did I go wrong for this relationship? C-Could I show my face to Naomi again or not. Can she forgive me this time because I know that I can't forgive myself._

"Babe..." I said in a sad tone

_Do I even deserve to be Naomi's boyfriend anymore. I then saw the Oracle and Aleena walking up to me and with looks on their faces that seemed to be good news to them, but what looked like good news… it was probably bad news._

"It's almost time." Oracle replied

"Yeah. It's just..." I started to say

"You want your girlfriend to be with you." Aleena spoke

_I just nodded. She meant everything to me._

"Well...I've got just the thing then. You see..." Oracle started to say

_The Oracle explained his plan to me which I was shocked at what Aleena and the Oracle were planning to do but I just nodded to be a part of this plan. I then continued to watch the siblings train from one of the spells I learned from the Oracle._

**Naomi's POV**

_I was close to being done with school. I miss my boyfriend so much. I started to cry and Matt and McKenna noticed it. It didn't help seeing both of them. I...I needed to be alone for a while. I needed to see my boyfriend once again but how? Tears were coming down like crazy because of what happened yesterday morning. Matt and McKenna came up to me, wanting to start up a conversation._

"Hey Naomi." Matt spoke

"Hello Matt...McKenna." I replied while crying

"What's wrong, Naomi?" McKenna asked me

"Oh nothing." I told them while trying to hold back my tears

_They saw that I was trying not to cry. Matt and McKenna knew I had something on my mind that I didn't want to talk about. My boyfriend needed to come back to me from wherever he's at. After school, I went straight home and started to write a few stories. I hope my boyfriend is safe because I can't take this pain anymore. After a while, I walked out of my room and went downstairs to play a song on the piano. Maybe a song might help but I don't know what song to sing. Caleb didn't mean to disappear away from me. He probably had a good reason to go away like that._

"Sweetheart. Please, come back to me." I said while crying

**Third Person POV**

_Caleb was watching from afar through the spell he learned while at the same time Naomi turned on her iTouch to watch the same episode the siblings were in, and nearly got to the ending._

"Wow! You guys really stood up for me!" Sonic said

"Well, you've saved me more than once and besides, you are my brother!" Sonia replied before kissing Sonic

"_You're_ not goanna kiss me, are ya?" Sonic asked Manic

"No way! But you are kinda cute!" Manic spoke while lightly punching Sonic's arm

"Hey! Are we gonna let these cool instruments go to waste?" Sonia asked Sonic and Manic

_They got onto their instruments and began to play a song._

Song: Working Together in Harmony

(Sonic: When there's a job to do you've got to pull together as a team

When to fight, when to wait, everyone must communicate

Working together

Sonia & Manic: Together!

All: That's how it should be

Sonic: Working Together!

Sonia & Manic: Together!

Sonic: Just you and me

All: Working together, whoa-oh-oh-oh, in harmony, oh-oh!

Sonic & Sonia: Paa paa paa pa-pa pa pa pa paa

Pa pa pa paa paa paa pa-pa pa pa pa pa paa

All: Working together, whoa-oh-oh-ah, in harmony, oh-oh!

Sonic: If we'd all work together, everyone

All: In harmony, oh-oh!

Sonic: Sweet harmony

All: Harmony!

Song ends

"Group hug!" Sonia suggested

_Sonic, Sonia and Manic hugged each other._

"I think this is the start of something way past cool!" Sonic spoke

**_Done and Done! It took me forever to finish this chapter but here it is. I'm sorry for this long update but I will try to get the next chapter done as possible. Until you hear from me again, please review and this is Detroid434 saying, I heart people who love Sonic stories. Ciao!_**


End file.
